How the Flock Celebrated The Super Bowl 2009
by the7thflockmember
Summary: A oneshot of this year's superbowl! Basically just fluff. Boy oh boy did I have fun writing this.


**Yay! I'm so proud of myself! I updated twice today! See what Super Bowl Sunday does to me? You should all hope for more days like this for me to type more. I'm just going to start before i start rambling again! looove you!**

**Disclaimer: me no owny characters**

**Claimer: me owny IDEEEA!  
**

**

* * *

How the Flock Celebrated the Super bowl on Feb. 1****st**** 2009**

* * *

Okay. So in 2009, Iggy, Fang, and I were 14. We're now 18 and it's Super Bowl Sunday again.

I must say, I have had plenty of eventful super bowls in my day, what with my family of TOTALLY normal, bare-backed kids. Right. Okay. So they're NOT normal, and their backs are NOT so bare.

Okay, so they have beautiful and unique wings, but no big deal, eh? Anyway, so if you must know, Fang and I have been together for a while, as have Iggy and Ella.

Actually, if my memory serves me correctly, it was EXACTLY four years ago. Like I said, that was THE BEST Super Bowl of all time! AHHH! SAVE ME! I'M BEING ENGULFED BY A CRAZY FLASH BACK!

**Queue flashbacks from… 1/1/09… SUPER BOWL SUNDAY!**

Now this book is REALLY good!

I know what you're thinking. MAX is READING?!? THIS MUST BE A ONCE IN A LIFE TIME THING!

Well, HAHA! You're sooo incredibly funny! 'Cause FYI, I do read! And this book is simply AH-MAZING! It's called, _Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy_ by Ally Carter. The second in the series, actually. June 9th is when the third is being released.

But anyway, aside from my reading interests, if you must know WHY I'm reading it's because today totally sucks form me. I borrowed the books from Nudge's bookshelf since it's Super Bowl Sunday.

As much as I would like to be able to comprehend the game of football, it's just IMPOSSIBLE!

Fang is currently pigging out with the buffet – we were having a party – Iggy was listening and explaining the game to Angel and Nudge, and Gazzy was just watching the game. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were literally **GLUED** to the TV screen. It was actually a pretty funny sight.

Angel was listening to Iggy and showing him the game mentally – so technically he WAS actually watching it – and as Nudge was listening, she was pretending to be a sports announcer. Right now she was talking about how Fitzgerald almost caught the ball, but dropped it and it flew out of his hands. NOT literally though. Metaphorically speaking. The School hasn't messed with the creation of the all mighty football. God forbid.

Iggy and Gaz were for the Cardinals, and yelled REALLY loudly when the player dropped the ball. Fang, on the other hand, was a Steelers fan.

Although I don't watch or even LIKE football, I must say I think that the Steelers are going to win. Not sure why.

So I was just listening and watching the commercials. I loved the one with Mr. and Mrs. Potato head! TALK ABOUT A KNEE-SLAPPER! Suddenly, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up.

"Yes, Fang?" I asked. I heard him chuckle and he whispered in my ear.

"Come with me." He grabbed my hand and practically _dragged_ me away from the Fast and Furious commercial. =(. I heard a few, 'aww, they're holding hand' s and I just rolled my eyes. Once we were outside he let go of my hand.

"What is it, Fang?" I asked. He just smirked. Score: Fang – 1; Max – 0. Shoot.

"What's up with the look? You could break mirrors with that face." Ooh! Need some ice for that burn? Fang – 1; Max – 1. TIED!

"Thanks, Max. Appreciate it." His smile faded and his eyes gleamed… was that disappointment I saw? Nah. Couldn't be… right?

"Max… I… I came out here to g-give you s-something." Woah. There must be an apocalypse on its way; Fang just s-s-studdered. Like P-P-Professor Q-Quirrel. Hehe! I just made a funny!

We were standing on the porch and Fang reached into his pocket. He pulled out a long, slender velvet box. A jewelry box?

Silently, and blushing, he slowly handed me the box and said, "Max, I broke up with Natalia today. I, well, *blush* I told her there was somebody else. Open it."

Obeying, I lifted the top off. It seemed to go by in slow motion. Inside was a BEAUTIFUL silver necklace. It was a simple chain, but what caught my attention was the striking charm hanging from it.

Two wings were attached. One, showing the layers of feathers, was various colors of browns into white diamonds going down. It looked like my wing. The other was also silver, but the diamonds were black. The two connected like the semi-circles of a yin-yang. Together, they were my wing and Fang's. a beautiful, perfect match.

"Max, I was wondering… would you be that someone?" Woah. All I did was look at him, down to the necklace, and back at him. How long had I loved him but never told him? Pretty much forever, though I may never tell him that.

So I nodded. I nodded and hugged him like it was all I had left. I was clinging to him like my life depended on it. Maybe it did, I don't know. While still hugging him, I felt a few raindrops fall on my head. We both looked up and noticed something. How stupid did I feel?

Very.

There was mistletoe. Why it was there considering it was February, I don't know, but I know that the kiss I received was life-changing. Pulling away, I smiled.

"I love you soooo much, Fang." I said, referring to the Valium Incident.

"I love you, too." He said and turned me around to put the necklace around my neck. We walked inside after another quick hug.

"Wow, Max. Your happy glow is blinding. I take it you stumbled upon the mistletoe." Fang smirked. "Oh, don't think I cant tell you're happy, either, Fangy-Poo DARLING." That was Mom.

"It was YOU!" I yelled. "Why'd you keep that up?"

"Max, don't think that you were as discreet about loving Fang as you thought you were. I just thought that you needed a little push. Nice necklace, by the way." She winked. WINKED! Wow. So that's where I get it from. I whispered something in Fang's ear and we put our plan into action.

I grabbed Ella by the arm, and Fang grabbed Iggy, and we pushed them out the door.

"Sort out your DIFFERENCES, if you catch my drift. If not, look up." I said with a snicker. We left them alone outside. That was a night to remember.

**END CRAZY, HAPPY-HEARTED FLASHBACK OF DOOOOOM!**

I never took off that necklace. There was never a need to I finished the book, and Fang finally explained the game to me. Here's the best part – the Steelers are playing today. =D. I called to the living room.

"Yah?"

"Remember Super Bowl '09?" I asked. He grinned. I loved that grin.

"How could I forget?"

"Well, I never told you, but when you asked if I'd be your someone, I was thinking of how I'd loved you FOREVER. I never wanted to tell you that; I was too afraid of neglect. And all I wanted to do was kiss you. Thank God for mistletoe."

He smiled and motioned for me to come closer. We were standing in the living room doorway.

"Look up." I did and there it was. Mistletoe.

"Ew! Get a room, would ya?" Iggy.

"Hey, you got the girl, too. Be happy! Go ahead and kiss her already!"

"ELLA!"

We laughed.

"Like I said, thank God for mistletoe."

**THE END**

**GOTTA LOVE THE SUPERBOWL!**

**

* * *

When Iggy and Gazzy where yelling about the ball, that was actually my annoying uncle screaming in my EAR! I feel so deaf now! And I really did love that commercial. This was loads of fun to write!**

**Peace**

**Love**

**& Zach Goode**

**P.S. ANY TAKERS ON HELPING ME KIDNAP ZACH AND FANG?!?!**

**P.P.S. If the Steelers win, I get a haircut! If the cardinals win I get... to pay 2 dollars! YAY! and it wasn't even my money!  
**


End file.
